buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Looking Forward to Year 2
Wow, nothing but a string of decklists in the blog section.... Figured I'd break the string and give us all a pat on the back, now that Golden Buddy Pack is going to be released, and thus officially ending our first year of Buddyfight products. We've had some ups and downs, both in the actual game and the anime, with dragons everywhere and a side-cast of ninjas, demons and everything else currently in the game, and we just lack support for one World before we litterally have no idea what is next. But what do I look forward to in the near future? Well, if I got into detail about that (especially the anime portion), the admin would shut me down. #WhySoSerious However, I have some things to say what I want to see for each of the worlds. So, let's dive in, shall we? 'Dragon World' * More Thunder Knights This is what I really want to see. Thunder Knights was the first real archetype with support in this game (Except Jackknife, I guess) and I really like how they play. Yes, I am in love with the Triangle Formation tactic, infact. ....What? Just because I dislike Gao doesn't mean I have to dislike his deck as well. So Bushiroad, please give us some more Thunder Knights. That'd make me happy. * Less cards overall Here's a no-brainer. This World has recieved waaaaaaaay too much support. I'm not saying they should discontinue the World entirely, but I think we all can agree that if they miss out on one set, nobody would shed a tear. 'Danger World' * Weapons I can seriously not be the only one that is baffled that the "Weapon centric World" only has 4 Weapons 'available. ''(or Items, if you want to be technical) And what we have is....quite lackluster. Sure, '''Ricdeau Demon Slay and Hysteric Spear are good, I know. But I feel like they could have some more varied weapons in their arsenal. Like a Double Attacking weapon. Or even a Weapon searcher for the deck overall. Just throw them a few more bones than this. * Move They have Rahal, I know that too. However, a few more Move monsters wouldn't actually hurt, now would it? Armorknights need something as well. * A gauge engine This world is expensive on the gauge usage. Some way to increase it besides Lord Aura Meditation and Bold Retaliation would be welcomed and help in the long run. Hey, maybe an "A" monster that grants your weapon a "+1 Gauge on attack"-like ability? That'd be cool. 'Magic World' * ''.......... I really don't think I can think of anything here. Guess I am content with how my Main World actually plays at the moment... 'Katana World' * Ninja Decks being viable Ninjas need something to make them usable in the tournament format. Secret Formation, their gimmick Impact, is really costly to play. Shiden is their only source of a Draw Engine and doesn't pay off unless you manage to use the same Shiden twice. I just really feel like they are one of the worst decks to play in this game, second only to Black Dragons. * More Female monsters ....Don't look at me like that, I like me some Kunoichi cards. * A new playstyle This is World is full of so many possbilities for a trap-tactic playstyle, that doesn't just revolve around the Secret Swords and Hades Fall. I don't know how they'd do it? Introduce monsters with trigger abilities when attacked? Of course they don't need to do that kind of playstyle either, they are free to do as they want. Maybe make a Fire deck to match their Water deck from BT05... 'Ancient World' * A new Sieger form Hye, I'm not the first to mention this. I don't mean a new form after Tempest Enforcer, but maybe an alternative form-line so not all Sieger decks are predictable. * Wild Dragon support Nuff said. 'Dungeon World' * More support in general Seriously, what happened? Did they run out of ideas for their RPG World that quickly? Continue to build on the Demon Lord deck, introduce cards that makes a full Dungeon Enemy deck more than just a vanilla playstyle, showcase Kazane a bit more in the anime, release the Size 0 Golem card....Anything at all? 'Legend World' * Don't introduce more decktypes They have enough. Don't introduce more after Star becomes a deck. * Wydar Sarkal support Nuff said. 'Darkness Dragon World' * Do something about Black Dragons and Spectral Strike Dear. Lord. All their focus clearly went to fuel Purgatory Knights after''' BT04', and the ''"support" that Black Dragons got in BT05 was pitiful at best. The 0 Crit monsters left me scratching my head. The''' Impact''' in BT04 being RRR and overcosted annoys me. And the blatant lack of direct support angers me to no end. I play this deck, and I admit that it is weak. Really weak. They need something to really push them out of the road, because they are easy to run over at this point... And that is all I have to say for the time being. Do you guys have anything you might want to see for the Worlds you play and others? If you do, please comment and tell us. And may this year bring a good pile of cards to support our new and old decks~ Category:Blog posts